Star's Quest
by Midnight Moon Rose
Summary: Danger is lurking for the three cat clans. Wolves and coyotes have grouped together to take over their territory, and it may be that only one cat can save them now....
1. Alliances

**A/N: Hello, this is Rose here! This is my first fanfic, so please review! The prologue is coming up, and so is the first chapter. Oh, and by the way, this is an OC story, with A LOT of OC's. But, hey, give it a try. You just might like it.  
**

* * *

-

Star's Quest

-

**Wolfclan**

**Alpha:** Smoke (Dark gray wolf with brilliant green eyes) Mate: Cream

**Warriors:**

Claw (Muscular dark brown wolf with unusual sharp claws and yellow eyes) Mate: Berry

Soil (Sandy-brown wolf with a white tail and dark brown eyes) Mate: Bird

Silver (Handsome silver wolf with magnificent golden eyes) Mate: Snow

Dust (Dusty brown wolf with a dark gray underside and paws and gray eyes)

Stone (Dark gray wolf with yellow eyes) Mate: Moon

**Hunters/ Mates: **

Cream (Beautiful cream she-wolf with a thick cream ruff and pale green eyes; nursing)

Leaf (Light brown speckled with red and cream she-wolf with golden eyes)

Berry (Red and cream she-wolf with amber eyes)

Bird (Red she-wolf with white underside and tail with amber eyes; nursing)

Snow (Pure-white she-wolf with very pale yellow eyes)

Moon (Light silvery gray she-wolf with stormy gray eyes)

**Nursing Queens:**

Cream, mother of Sun (Russet wolf with amber eyes), Ice (Cream she-wolf with darker streaks and blue eyes), Coal (Black wolf with yellow eyes) and Shadow (Very dark gray wolf with pale green eyes)

Bird, mother of Rose (Red she-wolf cub with cream paws and green eyes), Earth (Dark brown wolf cub with black eyes) and Fawn (Auburn-colored she-wolf cub with bright blue eyes)

**Guards: **

Stone (Dark gray wolf with yellow eyes)

Russet (Dark russet-colored wolf with light brown eyes) Mate: Leaf

Mint (Silver she-wolf with light green eyes)

Wing (Dun she-wolf with amber eyes)

**Others:**

Star (Light gold colored she-cat with a silver underside and paws. Has a deep golden-colored eye on one side, and a clear, silvery eye on the other. Found as a kit and raised by Bird)

* * *

**Leafclan**

**Leader:** Dreamstar (Young cream she-tabby with pale blue eyes)

**Deputy:** Amberfrost (Beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with white underside and paws. Has a white ruff and bright amber eyes)

**Medicine cat:** Dapplefur (Black, brown, ginger dappled she-cat with wise green eyes) _Apprentice:_ Skypaw

**Warriors:**

Plumfur (Purple/black tom with yellow eyes, formerly of Nightclan)

Rosethorn (Reddish tabby she-cat with blue eyes) _Apprentice: _Stempaw (Made warrior)

Fernleaf (Tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes)

Flameshadow (Bright ginger tom with amber eyes) _Apprentice:_ Soilpaw (Made warrior)

Metalclaw (Gray tom with long, sharp claws) _Apprentice:_ Yellowpaw (Made warrior)

Brownbark (Brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Lionmane (Handsome golden tom with a thick ruff and golden eyes)

_Apprentice:_ Oakpaw

Lilypetal (Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with clear eyes)

Lightningeye (Small black-and-white tom with a blue and green eye)

_Apprentice:_ Redpaw

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw (Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Stempaw/Stemflower (Light brown tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes)

Soilpaw/Soilfur (Murky brown tom with pale blue eyes)

Yellowpaw/Yellowgaze (Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Oakpaw (Brown tom with white paws and tail with amber eyes)

Redpaw (Red-brown tom with blue eyes)

**Queens:**

Sandfur (Sandy she-cat with blue eyes) Mother of Smokekit, Petalkit, Barkkit, and Pinekit.

Daisytail (White dappled she-cat) Mother of Swallowkit, Birdkit, and Thrushkit.

**Kits:**

Smokekit (Smoky gray tom with very pale blue eyes)

Petalkit (Light brown she-cat with green eyes)

Barkkit (Brown tom with amber eyes)

Pinekit (Pine-colored tom with dark blue eyes)

Swallowkit (Light gray she-cat with green eyes)

Birdkit (Dappled white and gray she-cat with clear eyes)

Thrushkit (Unusually small tom with speckled black and gray fur and blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Earthfur (Muddy-brown she-cat with light green eyes. Oldest cat in Leafclan)

Groundpelt (Brown tom with brown eyes, retired early due to fractured leg

* * *

**Iceclan**

**Leader:** Snowstar (Old ice-white tom with pale blue eyes, on his last life)

**Deputy:** Creamdapple (White and cream she-cat with bright green eyes)

**Medicine cat:** Hawkmist (Silver tom with amber eyes) _Apprentice:_ Ivypaw

**Warriors: **

Icefoot (Pure white tom with pale amber eyes) Apprentice: Whitepaw

Mistcloud (Silver-white she-cat with green eyes)

Foxtail (Smoky tom with reddish tail and paws) Apprentice: Mudpaw

Swiftwind (Spotted gray and white tom with green eyes)

Frostgaze (White she-cat with gray paws and ice-blue eyes) Apprentice: Wavepaw

Goosetail (Light gray tom with pale amber eyes and white tail)

Featherfluff (Gray tabby she-cat with very pale eyes) Apprentice: Moonpaw

Sunscorch (Bright ginger tom with amber eyes)

Silverstreak (White tom with silver streak along his back and green eyes)

Apprentice: Windpaw

**Apprentice: **

Ivypaw (Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes)

Whitepaw (Pure white tom with bright green eyes)

Mudpaw (Small brown tom with bright amber eyes)

Wavepaw (Blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Moonpaw (Blue-silver she-cat with pale blue eyes, similar to Wavepaw)

Windpaw (Spotted gray and white tom with pale amber eyes)

**Queens:**

Lightwing (Light brown she-cat with light green eyes) Mother of Poppykit, Coldkit, Pebblekit.

Heartflower (Tabby she-cat with light brown eyes) Mother of Berrykit, Hailkit, Ripplekit, and Cloudkit.

**Kits:**

Poppykit (Reddish-brown she-cat with intense green eyes)

Coldkit (Gray tom with streaks of white down his sides and pale green eyes)

Pebblekit (Silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes)

Berrykit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of cream and amber eyes)

Hailkit (Gray tom spotted with white and brown eyes)

Ripplekit (Light silver she-cat with pale amber eyes)

Cloudkit (White tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Stormpelt (Dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Poolfur (Dappled gray and white she-cat)

* * *

**Nightclan**

**Leader:** Darkstar (Dark tabby tom with electric blue eyes)

**Deputy:** Blackcloud (Black tom with white spots and green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedwind (Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes)

_Apprentice:_ Owlpaw

**Warriors:**

Ashleaf (Smoky gray she-cat with bright green eyes) _Apprentice:_ Nightpaw

Cinderflame (Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Bramblethorn (Brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and pale blue eyes) _Apprentice:_ Smokepaw

Crowpelt (Purple/black tom with yellow eyes)

Ravenfeather (Purple/black tom with bright yellow eyes, similar to Crowpelt)

Snakefang (Light tabby tom with very pale blue eyes) _Apprentice:_ Tawnypaw

Dustcloud (Light gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Stripedfur (Striped dark ginger she-cat with green eyes) _Apprentice:_ Timberpaw

Tigertooth (Sharp-fanged white tom with black stripes and black eyes)

_Apprentice:_ Inkpaw

**Apprentice: **

Owlpaw (Small dark brown tom with splashes of white and huge amber eyes)

Nightpaw (Pure black she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Smokepaw (Gray tom with black face and paws with yellow eyes)

Tawnypaw (Dapple calico she-cat with pale green eyes)

Timberpaw (Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Inkpaw (Black she-cat with silver spots and bright green eyes)

**Queens:**

Riverstream (Gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes) Mother of Streamkit, Applekit, Jaykit, and Mousekit.

Squirrelfur (Ginger she-cat with green eyes) Mother of Hazelkit, Spiderkit, and Oakkit.

**Kits:**

Streamkit (Dappled gray she-cat with turquoise eyes)

Applekit (Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Jaykit (Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Mousekit (Very dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes)

Hazelkit (Ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Spiderkit (Muddy tom with pale blue eyes)

Oakkit (Light ginger tom with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

No-tail (Black tom with tail bitten off, oldest cat in Night clan.)

Stonepelt (Dark gray tom with green eyes)


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is just the prologue. More will be coming, I promise, but you'll have to review! Oh, and by the way, this story is made up of OC's. I know a lot of people don't like OC stories, but give it a try!  
**

* * *

-

Star's Quest

-

**Prologue**

A large gray wolf stared out into the starry sky, the moonlight bathing its sharp triangular head. There was a flicker of movement, and the gray wolf pricked its ear, cocking his head to one side as if to hear better. It relaxed almost immediately as a beautiful she-wolf padded into sight.

"Why are you here, Cream?" the large gray wolf questioned his mate, turning his attention back to the stars.

"What are _you_ doing out here, Smoke?" Cream countered, curling up beside her mate, her smooth cream fur mingling with his gray.

The alpha pair remained silent for a moment, each enjoying the other's company. Finally, Cream broke the silence.

"I'm going to have cubs," she said quietly, her green eyes shining. Smoke turned to meet her intense gaze. He didn't say anything for awhile, instead just staring into those brilliant green eyes that reminded him of fresh green leaves. Cream met his gaze steadily, understanding that this was Smoke's way of saying congratulations.

"I think the stars are telling me something," he murmured softly a moment later.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Smoke replied, his expression clouded. He turned towards his den when he heard soft, scuffling noises.

"Russet? What is it?" Smoke said just as a russet colored wolf came into view, his ears laid back in a submissive gesture. It was to be expected since Smoke was the alpha, the leader of the pack and the highest ranking wolf.

"Smoke, a cat cub was found near our camp." Russet paused. "Should we leave it out there for the hyenas?"

Cream brightened. "Why don't we raise it, Smoke?" She asked.

Smoke looked hesitant at first. He didn't want to raise this cat cub or whatever it was, but there was a nagging sense of doubt at the back of his mind. He finally nodded his head, but still with a lingering sense of uncertainty.

Just as Russet went back to relay the messages, something shining caught Cream's eye. She gasped, calling Smoke to see the shooting star.

It blazed across the dark night sky, lighting the tops of many trees. Even Smoke was awestruck by the sheer beauty, and even though it lasted no more than a heartbeat, he knew what it meant: the stars had shown him their wish. They were to raise this cat-cub, Smoke was certain of that now.

Mint, a guard wolf, brought the kit into the nursing dens, where Bird nursed it along with her other cubs. Smoke came in, followed by his mate. He blinked in astonishment as he saw the kit.

The tiny kit was a light gold color, with a silver underside and paws. It, _she, _as Cream found out, had not opened her eyes yet. Even as he looked, Smoke could see that the fur had a faint, shimmering outline. So far in his life, Smoke had never encountered a kit like this.

"What should we name it?" Cream asked softly. Smoke thought for a while. What name would fit this strange kit? He knew the answer before he had even asked the question.

"We'll name it Star," Smoke decided, looking at the wolves around him. It was a special, ancient name that was used only for the rarest, purest of cubs, for it held unimaginable power, _or so the legend says, _Smoke thought. This cub definitely qualified rare.

Star had wriggled close to Bird and had started suckling. Bird looked lovingly at her, making room beside three other cubs. Star looked like a tiny bundle of fur next to the other bigger cubs.

"Let's go," Smoke said as he padded out of the den, satisfied that he had fulfilled his destiny, at least for now. Cream turned to follow, together with Russet, until only Bird and Mint remained, keeping watch.

Somewhere up in the dark sky, a young pretty silver she-cat smiled sadly as she stood beside a golden-bracken colored tom. "Goodbye, Star. May Starclan be with you for every pawstep."

* * *

**A/N: Well, please review! First chapter is coming up! ~Rose~  
**


	3. The hunt

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I was actually going to post this together with chapter 2, but it somehow got deleted, so I have to restart again... :( Anyways, please enjoy!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, I just own all my characters and this story. WHICH includes the cats in Wolfclan, Leafclan, Iceclan, and Nightclan. Also, it is entirely coincidental that any of your character's names should match mine; I made them all off the top of my head. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Star, come on! You know Moon isn't going to like it if we're late!" Fawn, an auburn wolf-cub, dragged Star. Fawn was much, much bigger than Star, even if she was still a cub.

"Alright!" Star grumbled, getting to her feet. She followed her den mate out of the cave. They were going to have their first lesson on hunting today with Moon and Berry.

They reached a small clearing surrounded with tall trees. Moon and Berry were there, their pelts gleaming in the sun.

"Are you ready to learn the ways of the hunters?" Berry asked when the two apprentices arrived. Star and Fawn both nodded excitedly. They could hardly sit still.

"Okay. The first thing you must know about hunting is that you have to have good senses. Prey is not going to leap to your paws; you have to learn to track it down." Moon said, looking at the two apprentices.

Fawn nodded, but she didn't look interested. "Can we start hunting now?" she asked impatiently. Star stood still, her ears pricked up.

Berry looked sternly at her apprentice. "Fawn, you have to learn to listen." Fawn's head drooped.

"Okay," she said, downcast.

Moon looked at her in amusement, then said, "Well, Berry, you have to give her credit for being excited." Berry nodded in agreement, and Fawn's eyes were once again shining.

"Now, look here," Berry said, her nose in the air. "Can you scent anything?"

Star and Fawn's noses instantly went up, copying Berry's pose. "I smell nothing but grass," Fawn reported.

"Star? What do you smell?" Moon asked gently.

Star inhaled deeply. She could smell wet grass, and… What was that? She sniffed again, then nearly gagged at the putrid smell. Dung!

Moon had an amusing glint in her eye. "Dung, isn't it?" She asked. Star nodded, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"There isn't any prey here; let's go somewhere else," Berry said as she padded deeper into the forest. Moon and Fawn followed her, and Star followed, her golden pelt shining in the dim afternoon light.

Star gasped in awe at the beauty of the hunt. Moon and Berry had met up with Leaf and Sky, and they were demonstrating how the hunters hunt prey such as deer.

Leaf had crawled slowly to an old buck who was on the outside ring of the herd, her light brown fur blending in with the ground. The buck pricked its ears, then with a clatter of hooves, it raced away, kicking up dust. Leaf gave chase after the old buck, and soon after, it veered away from the herd, as Leaf expected.

Moon, Berry, and Sky emerged from a clump of bracken, and they too, gave chase. Their lean, agile bodies were no match for the old buck, and soon the four female hunters had cornered the old buck. The buck eyed the wolves warily as they started closing in for the kill.

Moon and Sky leaped forward, bringing the buck down. Sky had slashed the buck's throat. Blood seeped to the ground, staining it red.

Meanwhile, the four hunters had gathered around the buck as the last of its life started to ebb away. They looked at their prey solemnly, gray, gold and amber eyes meeting the buck's dark brown.

The buck realized that the time had come for it to leave the world it knew; it closed its eyes and opened them no more.

*~*~*

"That was awesome!" Fawn squeaked in delight. She started to pounce forward, making a grab for the fresh meat.

"Fawn! The clan must be fed first!" Sky exclaimed as she pushed the apprentice away from the freshly-killed meat. The warm, enticing smell was enough to make Star's mouth water; it looked and smelled so tasty.

While Sky was busy lecturing Fawn, Moon and Berry was slicing the meat into small pieces. When Star asked why, Moon answered, "We have to cut up the meat so that we can carry portions of it back to the clan."

Finally, the four hunters and the two apprentices made their way back to the clan. They were each carrying heavy slabs of meat; it took all of Star's willpower to not bite down on the savory meat.

They reached the camp, putting the meat down on the fresh-kill pile. A few other freshly-caught meat was also there, which meant that the other hunting patrol had caught more fresh-kill.

Star finally got a chance to try out the meat. Her jaws sank into the soft meat, savoring the aroma. Rose, a reddish she-wolf cub with unusual cream paws, Earth, a dark brown wolf cub, and Fawn sat beside her, sharing prey. Once they had finished, they started grooming one another.

Star padded out to the Moon ledge, a high rocky cliff that was right on top of the nursing den. She looked up into the night sky and let the moonlight wash on her fur.

It was now night. The half-moon hung in the velvet sky like a lantern, with dozens of tiny sparkling stars around it. Star looked at a star in particular. It was brighter than most others, outshining them with a bright radiant energy.

Loneliness swept over Star. She knew she was being accepted as a clan member, but yet she could not shake the feeling that she didn't belong. She wasn't a wolf; she knew that, and she wished she was. To be a wolf… chasing after prey, killing it with one swipe of massive claws. To be a wolf… living in the forest, knowing you had one another for guidance and protection.

Yet… Where was her real parents? Soil and Bird were foster parents; Fawn, Rose, and Earth were her foster sisters and brother. Where were her true parents, her mother and father she never knew? Did she have siblings?

Star sighed. She knew she would never find the answers, no matter how hard she wished. She stared back at the bright star one last time, then turned and headed back towards the nursery den.

Star had turned her back too fast. Just as she went back, a faint, shimmering outline had appeared where Star had stood earlier. The silver she-cat sighed softly, a faint whispering in the night winds. She had missed the chance to talk to her daughter once again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review or I may never write again! (Mwa hahaha, I'm so evil) I need at least 5 reviews before I continue! ~Rose~**


	4. Tension

**A/N: Heyas! This is chapter two; hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Star stepped in the cave nervously. Smoke, the alpha leader, wanted to hear about her progress, since there wasn't much cats that got to be selected to stay with wolves.

Her footsteps echoed around the cave, until she finally reached the end. There was a large bed of moss, and Star could also see that the nest was lined with fur and feathers. A muscular wolf lay there, his gray fur black in the darkness. It appeared that Smoke was sleeping.

Star scrabbled at the pebbles beneath her paws, unsure what to do. Should she just leave and come back later? Star was just about to turn tail when a gruff voice spoke.

"How is life living with us wolves? Is it hard for you?" Smoke opened his eyes, revealing irises as green as a spring leaf.

Star immediately bowed her head in a submissive gesture, rolling over to expose her throat. Smoke grunted in approval, then allowed her to get up.

She thought about the question. Was life really hard here? It might be, when the time of leaf-bare comes. She really didn't know the answer.

"It's okay so far," she murmured cautiously. Smoke nodded his head slowly, then rasped his tongue over his chest fur.

"Star… I hope that what I will say next does not offend you," Smoke paused while star looked at him curiously. "You know that you're not strong enough to take down prey even in a group. I'm asking that you could put your talents to better use… like being a guard wolf?"

Star felt her stomach churn. She knew this day would come, that she would either be a lowly guard wolf or be kicked out of the pack. If she was kicked out, however, where would she live? She had no choice. She could only be a guard wolf, the lowest of ranks in the pack. It wasn't her fault that she was born a cat and not a wolf.

"So, do you accept? By accepting, you will be the last in the pack to receive prey, and you will have less time to sleep as you will be guarding the pack. Do you accept?" Smoke looked questionably at Star, waiting for her to answer.

Star took a deep breath. She knew that there were also other cons in being a guard wolf. She would only be allowed to be outside of the dens for a while, because she would be busy standing guard. No free time for herself, only for her clan. But she had no choice.

"I accept," she said bravely, hoping that Smoke wouldn't hear the faint tremor in her voice. He did, of course.

Smoke looked at Star with a mixture of pity and remorse. He didn't want to do this, of course. "Star, you know that I didn't want you to be a guard wolf," he started.

_Oh, but you did, _Star thought bitterly.

"It's just that we have an extra mouth to feed, and with leaf-bare coming, I want to make sure the pack is protected and safe," Smoke continued.

_Yeah, right. You just want payback for feeding me. _The poisonous thoughts clouded Star's mind. Somewhere at the back, however, came another voice. _Star, you shouldn't think like this. What would you do if you were the leader? _It chided. It had a point there.

"So, from now on, I'll leave you with Mint. She'll teach you what you need to know about being a guard wolf," Smoke rose up from his nest. "I have to oversee a patrol now; you can find Mint at the entrance of the nursery den."

Star bowed her head respectfully as Smoke padded out of the cave, then followed him out.

Star had to squint her eyes as the blast of sunlight blinded her. She let her eyes adjust for a moment, then headed towards the nursery den. She could already see Mint waiting there.

*~*~*

"Hello, Star," Mint greeted her as Star made her way towards her. Star muttered back a greeting, still disappointed.

Mint seemed to sense this. "You know, being a guard wolf isn't all that bad," she murmured softly to Star. She rasped her tongue gently over Star in a motherly fashion. "You still get to go out sometimes, and you still get to eat," She added.

"But that isn't the same as eating it fresh!" Star protested, remembering the time when she was Moon's apprentice.

"True, but you have to appreciate what you have, not what you don't have," Mint started towards the training cave. "Come on, we're going to do some battle training today. At sundown, we'll meet who we will be protecting." Star followed Mint silently.

*~*~*

"Okay, so this is called the hyena's pounce," Mint leaped high into the air, twisting around with claws outstretched. She landed with nothing more than a _thump, _long claws making clicking noises on the hard cave floor. "Now you try it on me. Remember, land where the enemy would go, not where the enemy is right now."

Star let out a snarl, unsheathing her claws as she raced towards Mint, pouncing when she was a fox-length or two. She twisted around, claws outstretched, confident that she would get Mint. Her claws landed on hard floor instead.

Star let out a yelp as her breath was knocked out. Mint had dodged just in time, knocking over Star as she did so. She was licking her paws as Star got up.

"That wasn't fair! You haven't taught me what I should do when it didn't work!" Star grumbled, following Mint as she licked at her dusty pelt.

Amusement glittered in Mint's eyes. "Well, better start working on it, then. I'll teach you the fox defense after that."

Mint and Star practiced until it was almost sundown. Star was allowed to get something to eat, then they would be meeting the queens whom they will be protecting.

"Hey Star," someone sat next to her, plopping a piece of freshly-killed meat down as she did.

"Hey Fawn," Star said moodily. She was in no mood to talk.

"Where were you today? Berry, and me were out to gather some berries for our winter's provisions. You should have came with us, Star; Berry let me have some berries for a snack. They were so sweet and juicy; you would've loved them!" Fawn took a bite out of her prey.

"Haven't you heard? I'm training to be a guard wolf now!" The words came out much more harshly than Star intended, and Star winced inside as Fawn flinched.

"Oh, I haven't heard," Fawn said quietly, turning her attention back to her meal. The two ate in silence for a moment, until the silence became too unbearable for Star.

"I'm sorry, Fawn," Star looked at Fawn apologetically, hoping she would forgive her.

"It's okay," Fawn replied, her eyes still on the piece of meat in front of her. She didn't sound like the energetic wolf cub that Star knew, but she didn't mention it. Silence reigned for another few minutes.

Finally, Fawn looked at Star. Her sky-blue eyes, usually so readable, showed no emotion. "That means we won't be seeing each other anymore," she stated bluntly.

Star felt a sharp thorn piercing her heart as she realized that Fawn was right. They couldn't be friends anymore, because they wouldn't be seeing each other a lot.

"Well, Mint said that guard wolves still get time outside," Star said hopefully.

"Barely," was the only reply Star got as Fawn got up, turned, and left. Since the conversation left Star with no appetite, she left the meat lying there as she sought Bird for a remedy that would heal the wound in her heart, even though she knew that there wouldn't be one.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's boring, it'll get exciting later on in the story, i promise! Oh, and I decided that I would just continue this story even if you guys don't review, because writing is my hobby and I have nothing else to do. But still, try to read and review! The button's just below! :) ~Rose~**


End file.
